inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Japan
Inazuma Japan is the national soccer team for Japan. They won the Football Frontier International tournament. Uniform Their uniform is a blue shirt with white stripes on the shoulders,a red patch below the collar and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it.This is fitted along with blue socks, a nd white cleats. The goalkeeper uniform (Endou) is a yellow shirt with a dark green line that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders as well as a thunder sign on the left side. This is fitted with green shorts and black socks with a strip of yellow towards the top. The Second Goalkeeper uniform (Tachimukai's) is similar to Endou's except it's a dark grey shirt with a dark green line that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders and has an orange collar and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt. This is fitted with dark grey shorts and white socks with an orange strip towards the top. Members *1/15. Endou Mamoru (GK/Libero/Captain) *2. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF/MF/third Captain) *3. Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) *4. Tsunami Jousuke (DF) *5. Kurimatsu Teppei (DF-Game, Anime/MF-Anime) *6. Kogure Yuuya (DF) *7. Tobitaka Seiya (DF) *8. Fudou Akio (MF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (FW/DF) *10.Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *11. Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) *12. Hijikata Raiden (DF-Anime/MF) *13. Midorikawa Ryuuji (MF) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF/second Captain) *16. Sakuma Jirou (FW/MF-Anime) *17. Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *18. Kiyama Hiroto (FW/MF-Anime/fourth Captain) *20. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) Depreciated *19. Mukata Masaru (FW) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW) *22. Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *23. Megane Kazuto (FW) *?? Tamano Gorou (Manga) (After as Manager) *?? Oono Densuke (Manga) Back-up *Neo Japan Managers *Kino Aki *Otonashi Haruna *Kudou Fuyuka *Raimon Natsumi *Megane Kakeru (Anime and Game) *Tamano Gorou (Manga) Coach *Kudou Michiya Matches Big Waves In the match against Big Waves of Australia, Inazuma Japan had to break the Famous "Box Lock Defense". Due to Kidou, they were able to find a flaw in their defense. It's also thanks to Kudou's order to not leave the Inazuma Japan building during the two days before the match. Big Waves was also one of the favorites of the FFI in the Asia Category. Desert Lion In the match against Desert Lion, Inazuma Japan gained the upper hand at first, but they soon grew tired and started losing points due to the heat. Due to switching Toramaru in at the right time, they won. Inazuma Japan won against Desert Lion 3-2 and we descovered the new shoot of Toramaru, Tiger Drive. Fire Dragon Inazuma Japan had a tough match against the Fire Dragon. It was one of the favorites of the FFI in the Asia category.They were strong due to their "perfect" tactics and their strong players such as Burn, Gazel, and Aphrodi. In this match, Fubuki and Midorikawa got injured and had to leave the team. Knights of Queen This was their first international match. They struggled a lot to win as Endou needed an own new hissatsu, which he created in the match, Ijigen The Hand. Someoka and Sakuma debuted as part of Inazuma Japan's team, as they didn't play in the Asia preliminaries. The Empire During this match Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma wasn't able to fight because they were to far off because of Kageyama. Their coach and Hibiki weren't there too, thanks to the same reason. Inazuma Japan is struggling to fight without their strategist and captain but eventually Inazuma Japan lost by 2-1. Kurimatsu got injured in this match, and had to leave the team. In place of captain for this match was Kazemaru for the 1st half, and Hiroto for the 2nd half. Unicorn This time, they fought against Unicorn, in which Ichinose is in, during the second half, Ichinose was removed because he's injury was still not cured. The whole Unicorn fought tremendously but Inazuma Japan won by 4-3. This is Fubuki's debut at the Football Frontier International, world level, after he came back to the team. Orpheus This was a hard battle as in the second round, their true captain Hidetoshi Nakata returned and they were able to finish they're tactic that is called Catenaccio Counter but it all ended up in a draw as Kidou was able to break through it. In manga, Inazuma Japan win against Orpheus. Red Matador (practice match) In Episode 102, Red Matador faces Inazuma Japan in a practice match because Inazuma Japan and Red Matador are in the same situation in the premilinaries( which is in the third position of each group). Inazuma Japan tied in the game versus Orpheus and claimed victory from Unicorn, but the Knights of Queen qualified Inazuma Japan for the semi-finals. The Kingdom At first The Kingdom didn't play well because of Garshield but after he got arrested and their real coach returned, they fought against The Kingdom once more but this time with more spirit and they had a tough time against The Kingdom as everyone was feeling much better after Garshield was arrested but in the end they eventually won. Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Little Gigant This is their final match in the FFI. At first they had a hard time because Endou couldn't master God Catch and couldn't stop Rococo's X Blast or get through God Hand X. But in the end, Inazuma Japan fights with all their might and won the finals. Inazuma Japan won with 3-2. Trivia *At first, this group has two teams, Inazuma Japan A (with Endou as Captain) and Inazuma Japan B (with Kidou as captain) for the representative match for Japan, later this became a whole team, in other words, this was a combined team. *All of its members reappared in GO, except for Kurimatsu, Hijikata and depreciated members. *This team has become a legend in the GO series, and Tenma is always surprised if he sees one of the members. *Gouenji is the only player of the team who plays full time in all the official matches of the FFI. Category:Teams Category:Football Frontier International participants Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Combined Teams